


Rough Draft

by ami_ven



Series: First Date [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack's first 'real' date doesn't turn out quite to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Draft

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #01 "the first time"

For their first real date, Sam and Jack decide they're going to do it right.

They're free and clear of regulations now, what with Jack's retirement (again), and it seems as though everyone at the SGC has a hand in setting up what they think will be the perfect date.

Somebody talked to somebody who talked to the President himself, who got them the best table at the best restaurant in Washington D.C. Mitchell and Teal'C had volunteered to do all of the team's paperwork so that Vala could take Sam out shopping for a new outfit, and Daniel could find something remotely decent for Jack to wear.

Jack arrived at her on-base quarters with a bouquet of flowers, already tugging at his tie and suit jacket— only to forget his discomfort the moment he spotted Sam in that dress, made of shiny fabric that hugged every curve, her short hair somehow more feminine than if it had been long.

The restaurant was beautiful. There was candlelight, and soft music, and waiters attentive to their every need. They were seated quickly, handed their menus and—

Jack didn't feel so bad about his own confusion when he saw the equally-baffled look on Sam's face.

"Is this food?" he whispered.

Sam giggled. "It's French," she whispered back. "You want _entrecôte maître d'hôtel_. Steak."

Hearing Sam order their food in French amused Jack right up until the food actually arrived. He looked down at the tiny bit of heavily-garnished meat on his plate and looked up to find his date wearing a similar expression.

"Is this food?" she repeated his earlier question.

She looked so much like a scientist at that moment, ready to analyze their meal, that Jack smiled.

"Hey, Carter? You wanna get out of here?"

Sam grinned at him.

" _Yes_."

THE END


End file.
